Linessi
|height = 5'7" |weight = 117.2 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Lavender |rank = Freelance assassin |organizations = Galactrix Arena (Age 724 - Age 736) Starchasers (Age 778 and onwards) |food = |hobbies = Tracking, hunting, training, trapping |family = Ledas (comrade) Okinaro (comrade) Naemi (comrade) Vizzer (comrade) }} Linessi (リネッシ, Rinessi) is an avian humanoid of unknown origin. Renowned for her precision and agility, Linessi became the youngest champion of the Galatrix Arena's Premier League, going on to win the tournament another three times in her life. As one of the most famous and successful warriors of the Galatrix gladiator pits, Linessi was freed from gladiatorial fighting at a young age by the exiled Kai from , Dekiru. Thereafter, she worked as a freelance assassin for high-paying clients, including the Corvos League and the Galactic Bank. She is featured as a member of Ledas' intergalactic bounty hunting team, the Starchasers, during the events of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' Linessi is a short avian humanoid with a tail and large eyes. Her eye color is a lavender. Her hair is naturally black, although she has been known to dye it. In Twelve Majestic Lies for example, Linessi was rocking a light blue hairdo. She is slim and agile, quick on her feet, with dance-like, swift movements that made her one of the most unique and fun-to-watch warriors in the Galactrix Arena. Her armor is usually relatively light, though after joining the Starchasers, she began wearing a modified version created by similar to training armor. Her movements in general are deliberate, rarely unforced, and graceful. Linessi's aura is crimson. 'Personality' Linessi is a focused and calm individual. While she does not usually get angry, that is not to say she is incapable of a wide spectrum of emotions. Rather, she tends to show restraint, and only acts emotionally (either in anger or happiness) on rare occasions, usually when something unexpected happens. Linessi has strong willpower, which she developed from her years in the fighting pits of Tuhak Ecli. Her dedication to becoming a stronger, more proficient warrior is fueled entirely by an internal drive to be great. She does not tolerate weakness, and is prone to make disparaging comments to her comrades when they fail at something or are too weak to help her. When she is not fighting, Linessi is a lot more casual and sociable than one would expect. While not a natural-born leader, she has goofy, somewhat awkward sense of humor. She likes to party and dance and is moderately skilled at space karaoke. Though she can get pretty crazy in her off-time, Linessi is entirely straight-edge, never having done a drug in her life, and that is a big part of why she has remained so successful at bettering her craft while also allowing herself to have a good time every now and then. She often makes jokes, and sarcasm is her primary tool in that regard. Due to being raised as a slave in a brutal gladiator society, Linessi has developed a cautious personality and does not open up to others unless she is very certain that they are her friends. With that said, she is trusting, perhaps to a fault, with people she does like. This is due to her generally passive personality and desire to connect with others. While she is simultaneously shy and eager to meet people, this contradiction is due more to the circumstances of her childhood than anything else. Additionally, Linessi, though generally amoral, is more "good" than "evil". For example, she will help merchant vessels fight off space pirates if she sees a fight going down and she's not too busy. But in general, she is motivated by money and little else. Linessi is selfish, but she's neither aggressively nor destructively selfish. In Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon, Linessi openly shows her doubts about the other three potential members of the Starchasers, and she probably would not have joined the group if she had not been the first one Ledas had met. She was even doubtful about joining up with the boy himself until he showed her his power. Linessi respects strong warriors, viewing them as personal motivation towards her own goals instead of looking upon them with envy. History 'Origins' Linessi was born (or, as some think, created) on Tuhak Ecli, a world owned by Erakhi Muqhat, the founder of the Galactrix Battle-Circuit. As a child, she was put under the care of Doctor Eun, who was her owner. He sold her into the fighting pits when she was seven years old to pay off debts. Linessi's natural strength aided her well, allowing her to rise the ranks in the fighting pits quickly. By the age of twelve, she was considered skilled enough to participate in battles to the death. She won her first tournament at fifteen and began entering the Premier League afterwards in hopes of tempting a sponsor to pay for her freedom. Linessi was never the most powerful or most popular warrior in the Galactrix Arena, though her proficiency, professionalism, and ruthlessness allowed her to quietly enjoy a remarkable career in the fighting pits. She won the Premier League three separate times, which to this day remains second only to Pukcoläsic's five. She likely would have won several more had not her freedom been purchased after the conclusion of her third win against Torruk the Cyren. Linessi's services were purchased by the exiled Kai Dekiru in Mountain Bird. She performed one mission for him, detailed below, then became a freelance assassin/bounty hunter afterwards. Her work for the Corvos League was kept secret, though Linessi's reputation as a universe-class assassin was somewhat known throughout the universe. However, even by the Age 778, she was still more well-known for her time in the Galactrix Arena than for her mercenary work. Linessi remained employed by the Corvos League and other high-profile empires and organizations through Age 778 until she met Ledas and joined the Starchasers. In her off-time, she enjoyed hunting rare space predators, including nidrazi scourges and Maraenytiolians. Elsewise, she traveled, relaxed on one of her three planets, or trained. Being a relatively solitary person, she did not have many friends or acquaintances, and usually only spoke with Dekiru and her other clients. ''Mountain Bird In the final section of ''Mountain Bird, Dekiru, a banished Kai from , was watching the Galactrix Premier Cup final battle between Linessi and Toruk. While he had come hoping to give Toruk a contract, he became impressed by Linessi's fighting ability and instead decided to buy her freedom from the fighting pits and become her paid sponsor. Linessi proceeded to kill Toruk the Cyren in single combat and win the Premier League. That battle would end up being her last as a slave of the Galactrix Arena, as Dekiru had bought her freedom in order to hire Linessi as his paid assassin. ''To Kill a God-Emperor Dekiru revealed in this story that he bought Linessi's freedom so that she would kill the current God-Emperor of the Corvos League, Takkyi-eil, so that he could steal the man's , which was capable of returning Dekiru to Universe 9. Linessi learned several techniques in order to be able to perform this assassination, including ki control and , and was ultimately successful in her assassination attempt, though in the midst of it, she allowed one of the God-Emperors guards to kill Dekiru, and she destroyed the cube herself. Linessi then stole the God-Emperor's fastest ship, known as Tuhanlahir, the Wind of Krakatan. The name of this ship is also one of the epithets of Anaku Krakatan, the most powerful mortal in existence, though if he ever owned this ship, or indeed, if his species was even the creators of this ship, remains up for debate. Still, Linessi came to possess the fastest ship in the universe, regardless, through her assassination of God-Emperor Takkyi-eil. Later, in Age 776, Linessi was again contacted to perform the assassination of a God-Emperor of the Corvos League, this time being paid by Icer to do it. However, whether or not she assassinated a second God-Emperor of the Corvos League was not shown in this story. Twelve Majestic Lies Linessi appeared briefly in this story when she assasinated two targets in a Sonikku restaurant. The two had been engaged with Kuriza in a dispute over tacos that had resulted in them performing the to defend themselves; seeing the two transform, Linessi moved in for the kill, deeming the situation too dangerous to be maintained. She murdered the Metamoran fusion mere moments before Kuriza would have killed the man, insisting to the boy that she wouldn't get paid if anyone else did her job for her. Linessi exchanged only a few words with Kuriza and his men before fleeing. Captain Ginyu, however, pursued Linessi outside. When she asked him why he was following her, he offered her a spot on the Ginyu Force. After Ginyu admitted that he wouldn't be able to offer much of a salary, Linessi disappeared into the night. Across the Universe Linessi appeared in chapter 2 of ''Across the Universe when the lost Soba and Udon stumbled upon Planet Saerghon tracking a power level that turned out to be an adult Nidrazi scourge. They witnessed firsthand Linessi hunt the draconic beast, and after she caught it, she gave them directions to Saerghon's orbital relay station where a galactic cartographer was stationed who could help them find their way home. Udon knew of Linessi, having watched her on the Galaxtrix Arena when he had been but a boy, and the fondness he felt towards her in this story probably extended beyond fanboyism. ''Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. ''The Monster and the Maiden'' Linessi appeared briefly in the final section of this story when the Starchasers were on Loru Qir and Ledas noticed a statue of a woman referred to simply as the 'Golden Wind', whom he explained to Linessi and the others was the . After this brief pause, Naemi led the rest of the crew down the street, continuing their search for something very secret and very powerful. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sango-Ulghir *Gladiator's Pride *Purging Light *Stun Wave Trivia *Linessi's theme song is "Who We Want To Be" by Tom Day: *Linessi's planet of origin is located in the same solar system as homeworld. *Linessi's character is based on the greatest footballer of all time. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Canon Respecting Category:Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:Fighters Category:Daughter Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Aliens